


No Promises

by Shadowbeast123



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Child Abandonment, Foster Care, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbeast123/pseuds/Shadowbeast123
Summary: I don't really have a summary for this yet. But I also had nothing better to do with my night, so here's this.
Relationships: Buttercup & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Buttercup & Owen Strand, Buttercup & TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Judd Ryder & Owen Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Mateo Chavez & Marjan Marwani & Paul Strickland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	No Promises

_***Knock Knock Knock*** _

"Austin Police Department," Carlos called out. Leaning up against the doorway to the apartment he was standing in front of to see if he could hear anyone moving around on the other side of the door. Hoping there _was_ someone one the other end of the door. Because one of the neighbors called in a possible case of child abandonment after claiming that the tenant's baby had been crying non-stop for a few days, and saw no sign of the parents. And Carlos was just hoping that this was a false alarm, because he didn't want even want to begin to think of what could possibly be on the other side of the door if he was talking about a baby who probably hadn't been tended to for a few days. Stepping to the side to let the building manager unlock the door before entering the apartment with his hand on his gun just in case; shining his flashlight around, and finding the unit decorated like any other apartment he'd been in while on the job. But the blocked out sunlight, and lack of a response just gave it a more eerie feeling that left him less than willing to admit that this place gave him the creeps. Because as much as he was trying to stay focused on his job, he couldn't help but let his mind wander, and remind him of all the horror flicks he would watch with TK sometimes.

"Police department," he called again. Pulling his gun out of its holster, and making his way through the apartment to make sure there wasn't anyone lurking behind a closed door, waiting to attack him. A putrid smell taking over his nostrils the further he ventured, and honestly hoping that one of the parents had died or something just so he wouldn't have to see a dead baby as he walked up to the final room in the apartment, and took a breath to ready himself for whatever would be on the other side of the door. Slowly pushing it open to reveal the nursery, and cautiously putting his gun back onto his belt as he made his way inside, and crept over to the bassinet by the window; looking in to see a swaddled up infant inside of it, seemingly sound asleep with a little pink hat on its head as he quickly pressed his fingers to her neck, to look for a pulse. Seeing her stir, and letting out a sigh of relief when the baby started crying again before he radioed to dispatch to send in paramedics, and scooped the baby up to hold her until Tommy, Nancy, and TK got there. "Hey. You're okay now."

Shushing the child to try and get her to go back to sleep, Carlos turned to take her back out into the next room, and paused when he got a second look at the door to see the name "Chloe" on it in pink and green letters; looking back down at the crying child in his arms and adjusting his hold so she was against his chest, and he could rub her back.

"You're okay now, Chloe," he assured. "I'm here."


End file.
